


Can't See Myself Without You

by funeralofhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralofhearts/pseuds/funeralofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis want to watch TV but they can’t agree on what to watch. When the shows that catch their interest overlap each other it’s everybody for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't See Myself Without You

**Author's Note:**

> So do you remember that time when they were tweeting about The Million Pound Drop and The Bachelor? Well I could just see this happening because the shows overlapped each other.

The scent of butter was prominent throughout the flat. Lou had just fished the steaming bag of buttery, popped goodness out of the microwave when Harry stumbled into the kitchen to see what the smell was. Upon seeing Lou he grinned and made a comment about how it was a miracle the older lad hadn't burned the popped corn. Louis could only manage a chuckle because he knew it was true; he has a tendency to burn everything he tries to cook, microwavable or not.

The smell of the popcorn made Harry awfully aware that he was, in fact, hungry also. But the boy wasn't in the mood for a salty snack. Oh no, his sweet tooth had come out to play. Harry shifted through the pantry with a little scowl on his face; he couldn't find anything to please his appetite. Louis looked on with amusement. “Loooou, do we have ice cream?” The curly haired lad had asked.

“Why don’t you look for yourself,” was the response he got with a tiny smirk.

When Harry found out that they indeed had ice cream he went on to make himself a sundae complete with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. Just the way he liked it and the way Lou detested it.Rainbow sprinkles? Ew. 

“Are you done making a mess Harry?” Louis asked while surveying the damage. There was melted ice cream all and stray sprinkles all over the counter. It was hardly a mess but Lou likes to mess with Harry.

With green eyes sparkling with laughter Harry replied, “Why yes I am boo.”

“Okay,” Lou said while walking out of the kitchen, “well come on then. Let’s watch some telly.”

——

“Lou can we change the channel please?” Harry whined for about the fifth time in the past half hour.

“No. We’re watching this! Why are you complaining? I thought you liked it,” Lou was clearly confused.

There was a pout playing on Harry’s face, “I do but The Bachelor is on. Come on Louis, I’m missing it.”

Louis was set in his ways though. He wasn't changing the channel. Harry could just watch the end of The Bachelor; he was not done watching The Million Pound Drop anyway. “Harry I was in here first, just deal with it.” Louis was clearly getting irritated.

But Harry was having none of the older lad’s bitchiness. He wanted to watch The Bachelor and he would stop at nothing at this point to watch it. “Okay, I will,” Harry replied with an even tone so Louis wouldn't catch onto the plan formulating in his head.  
Harry sat his half empty bowl of ice cream on the end table and then cuddled up to Lou. At the gesture of affection Louis smiled down at him, just how Harry planned, and let go of the death grip he had on the remote. Harry smiled right back with a mask of innocence on his face. And as Louis leaned down to kiss his boyfriend he pounced. And not in the way Louis was expecting. Oh no Harry pinned down his shorter friend and went for the remote.

But Lou soon gained the upper hand and pushed Harry off of himself to the floor. He landed with an oomph and a scowl on his face. As far as these two were concerned it meant war. There was a lot of rolling and wrestling on the floor until Harry managed to get the upper hand and pinned Louis down by sitting on his back. And with Lou struggling under him Harry grabbed his discarded ice cream and smeared some all over the Doncaster lad. Harry was in stitches, he found the little angry pout on Louis face so incredibly funny.

Noticing this as a sign of weakness Louis sprung up sending Harry flying, but the younger lad was quick on his feet and up and running around the sofa to the safety of his bedroom. But the thing was Louis was just a tad bit quicker and vaulted over the back of the sofa somehow managing to land on his feet. Harry wasn't safe anymore and that was clear when the two boys went crashing to the ground.

“Oh my god,” Harry giggled, “This is completely ridiculous.”

“I’ll have to agree with you Haz and I think we might have forgotten about the TV,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck.

“For-forget about the TV,” Harry gasped out as Louis started to kiss down his neck. He was going to say something else, but the little kisses left him breathless. Louis’ only response was to chuckle.

Things were starting to get a little heated and the lads were too caught up in their own little world they didn't even hear the door open or their names being called.

“JESUS!” Liam exclaimed as he saw the two boys practically having sex on the floor, “Lord, I should have just left when you two didn't respond.”

Harry sat up, eyes a little glassy and smirked at Liam, “What are you doing in our flat?”

“I cam to see why your TV was so loud, I could hear in my room, and I was coming to see if you two fell asleep with it on again,” Liam shook his head and smiled a little at the situation.

“Well we didn't,” Louis replied a little annoyed that his band mate was still standing in front of him.

Liam finally got the hint, “Have fun!” he called over his shoulder as he left the flat.


End file.
